Stay
by Qu1ntus5
Summary: Starco. One-shot. There were four times that Star slept in Marco's room with him and there was the one time Marco slept in Star's room with her. Each time pulls them closer together.


**AN: Took me some time for this one-shot to be done, but I finally got it. This is now my third Starco one-shot, and I'm proud to make this one.**

 **So, read on, everyone.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Star Vs. is owned by Daron Nefcy and Disney.**_

* * *

The first time it happened, Star was simply just _tired._ This specific battle with Ludo and his minions was much tougher and tiring than the other times they fought over the wand.

Star, along with Marco, still succeeded, but this left both of them extremely exhausted, as they used almost every ounce of strength they had to beat them. It took them almost twenty minutes, and Star's Narwhal Typhoon Cycle Blast to beat them to retreat.

It was almost sundown, and they both sat on the couch, sweat and fatigue very evident on their bodies.

"Well... at least we got them again." Marco said, huffing.

"Yeah... sure did. But, they shouldn't even be this difficult to face!" Star said, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation, and then grunting in pain as she limped her arms to her sides, breathing heavily as well.

"I know. It's like as if... like as if they've improved drastically. And our last fight was just a week ago!"

"Yeah, that's weird. So, what are you gonna do now?" Star asked, lying down on the sofa, her head next to one of the armrests, looking at him.

Marco stood up and turned to her. "Me? Well, since there's nothing much to do now, after I've done my homework and beaten Ludo, albeit barely, I'm gonna rest and take a nap. That fight really did a number on me."

"Well, alright. I'll just stay here then. Get some sleep then, Wildman." Star then smiled at him.

Marco chuckled and smiled. "You get some sleep as well, Starlight." Marco walked upstairs to his room. He then entered his room and closed the door. He lied down on the bed, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

Marco opened his eyes, and he turned to the window and saw the moon out in the night.

 _'Nighttime...'_ He thought, and he then turned to the other side...

And there lay Star, eyes closed, sleeping peacefully.

His eyes widened. _'Star?!'_ He thought, and gulped.

He stiffened when he felt one of her arms touch his.

"Marcoooo..." She sleepily said.

Marco squirmed, as he tried to move just a bit to get off the bed. However, when he did move, Star held Marco, and she tightened her grip.

"Please... don't leave me..." Star said, whimpering as she continued sleeping.

Marco's gaze on star softened. _'She must be having a nightmare.'_ He thought.

Changing his mind, he moved closer to Star and wrapped his arms around her. Star smiled and she unconsciously leaned closer to him.

"Star... _mi princesa_... I won't ever leave you." He closed his eyes, smiled, and then went to sleep once more.

The next morning, Star woke up, silently removed herself from Marco, got out of the bed, and she quietly opened the door. She turned back, her gaze on Marco, and smiled.

She left the room and closed the door.

Star, though she doesn't show it, has nightmares, like everyone does, but hers are a... special kind. She couldn't really recover from the nightmares she experienced, despite her parents being there for her every time, only after a few days will she get back to her old self. It simply felt too real, as the nightmares were amplified with her untapped magic. Even her parents are baffled by it. So it was lucky for her to only get these kinds of nightmares every two to three months after the last. This was the third time she had this nightmare in four months. However, when she had been with Marco as they fell asleep, she felt a calming effect from him, as he held her close. Her nightmare had then turned into a pleasant dream involving her and Marco on their fun adventures.

Star didn't have any nightmares similar to the nightmares of the previous ones for ten months, and after that, she never had one again, and it was all thanks to Marco.

* * *

The second time it happened, it was after the two came home after Marco's strip mall dojo session.

It was advancement time once more, and unlike last time, which involved a certain broken arm, Marco, despite the training and equipment of Jeremy Birnbaum, easily handled him, leaving him a crying mess.

"You sure beat him good! You taught him a lesson he won't EVER forget!" Star exclaimed, giving Marco a thumbs up.

"Yeah, and I finally have my blue belt! No amount of 'special training' and 'equipment' will ever be a replacement for true training and discipline, which Jeremy clearly didn't have." Marco said.

"Mmmhmmm." She said, nodding.

"I'm gonna celebrate... by making nachos! Want some?" He asked. Star shook her head and laughed.

"Do you even need to ask? Of course I want nachos!" She exclaimed.

"Alright then!"

They got home, and Marco went to make the nachos, while Star played with the laser puppies.

About thirty minutes later, Marco called out, "Nachos are ready!"

Star got into the kitchen, and Marco placed the plate of hot nachos on the table. They immediately got onto the plate of nachos and began to eat.

Star sighed in bliss. "Marco, I swear, you make the best nachos."

Marco blushed and said, "Thanks Star."

Soon after, the two finished up and washed up the dishes. Then, they both walked up. Marco went into his room, and Star went into hers.

Marco changed his clothes and laid down on the bed, looking at his newly earned blue belt in happiness.

He then heard a knock on the door. "Door's unlocked." He said. The door opened to reveal Star.

"Star? What is it?" He asked. The girl shuffled her feet and looked down, looking somewhat nervous.

"Um... Marco, can I... can I stay with you?" She asked.

"Hm, why is that?" He asked back. Star looked up to him and shrugged.

"No reason, really. I just want to stay with you for today."

Marco thought about it.

"Well, okay then."

Star went into the room and closed the door. She then laid down on the bed next to him.

"Anything wrong?" He asked her as he began to stroke her hair.

She shook her head. "No. I'm okay."

"Well, if you have any problems, you can always talk to me. I'm willing to listen." He said

She smiled. "Thanks, Marco."

She leaned closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that until sleep overcame them.

Marco, despite his own rules that made him the Safe Kid that everyone calls him, he makes Star an exception to those rules. He doesn't know why. He just lets it happen. He had never felt to do these kinds of things for a girl, or anyone for that matter, from the previous exchange students that stayed with his family... so why is Star any different? For one, she isn't even a foreign exchange student! However, aside from the obvious details of her heritage, Star was more fun, open, and quirky than any of the previous exchange students that had stayed with them. She pretty much had turned his life a full 180 degrees. As a result, he had been more comfortable with Star than anyone else in his life. They'd tell each other secrets, promises, and silly conversations too.

Marco didn't know it, and probably Star didn't either, but the two are beginning to get even closer than ever.

* * *

The third time it happened, it was when they successfully freed the prisoners, including Flying Princess Pony Head, at St. Olga's School for Wayward Princesses.

"I can't believe we still have the dresses. But I'm keeping it." Marco said.

"Heh, go ahead, Marco. Honestly, it really does look cute on you." Star said.

Marco gulped. "Um... cute? Really?"

"Yeah, you are, especially with the dress."

Marco sighed. "Oh boy... I'm just gonna put this somewhere. Just wait for me. Got it?"

Star nodded. "Alright. I'll be waiting."

Minutes had passed. Marco still hasn't come back downstairs. Star was beginning to get bored.

"Ugh, what's taking Marco so long?" She wondered. She decided to go upstairs. Before she went to his room, though, she went to change her clothes back to her nightwear.

She went into his room. She gasped.

She saw Marco, still in the princess dress, staring out the window!

"Individuality... is stupidity." Marco droned.

Star, in panic, quickly went over to Marco and shook him.

"Marco. Marco! MARCO! Snap out of it! You're not a princess!" She said. It was no use, as his near-soulless eyes continued to look out the window.

"A princess is about perfection, and no individuality..." He said.

Star frowned, and raised her hand at him.

 _'I'm sorry about this Marco, but you have to snap out of this!'_ Star thought to herself, and slapped Marco across his cheek. The resounding slap sent him to the floor.

"OW! What the hell, Star?!" Marco said to her. Star breathed in relief,

"Oh, good. You're out of it." She said.

Marco looked confused. "What do you mean by that, Star? And why am I still in my princess disguise?" He asked her.

"The brainwashing videos had an effect on you, and it looked like it was still there. I guess you were exposed to those videos long enough for a semblance of the effect to reach you."

"So, I was droning out like those princesses we saw at St. Olga's?"

Star nodded. "Pretty much. Y'know, just to make sure there's no more of that effect on you, I better do it again." She said, and raised her hand.

Marco's eyes widened, and he raised his hands up to cover his face, and he closed his eyes. "N-no... wait, Star! Don't! I'm okay!"

He then heard giggling, and he opened his eyes. He saw Star giggling.

"I can't believe you fell for that, Marco!" She said. Marco huffed and crossed his arms. "Not funny, Star."

She smiled. "Well, I'll be waiting for you outside your room while you change." She walked out, and closed the door.

Marco sighed, and changed his clothes to his pajamas. He opened the door. Star was still waiting for him.

"Wait, why were you waiting for me?" He asked her.

"Well, you remember the time that... you know?" She said, causing Marco to think.

"That time... what do you... oh, the time I allowed you to sleep on my bed? Why, what's up?"

"I was wondering if I can, stay here again? Also to make sure none of that effect will ever return."

Marco then smiled at her. "Of course."

He allowed her back into his room, and they both went to lie down on the bed. However, they both turned away from each other, both feeling uncomfortable of their positions at the moment. Eventually, they both fell asleep.

The next morning, they both woke up only to lock eye contact with each other, with their arms intertwined. Both their eyes widened, and they immediately pulled away from each other, only for both of them to fall to the floor. They groaned in pain. They both rose up to see each other. Marco sheepishly scratched his head.

"Morning, Star."

"Morning, Marco."

Star felt her fear of losing Marco. She didn't want to lose him, not after what they've done. Especially not wanting to lose Marco to dumb instructional videos on being a princess. She had lost Pony Head already (despite that it was temporary), and she doesn't want to lose him either.

* * *

The fourth time it happened, it was after the Blood Moon Ball.

Marco returned to his room. He closed the door, and lied down on the bed. He sighed.

He checked the time, and it was now 9:40 in the evening. He didn't notice how long time had passed when he went to lie down.

"Damn it... I can't believe I did that. Why, why, why did I not trust myself in Star more?" He asked himself.

He reached his hands up, and he looked at them. He closed them, and then opened them, and closed them once more.

"I should've trusted her more. She's right. At this point, she can handle herself to a degree."

"But... still... I just... feel..." A knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts.

He then went and opened the door, and he saw Star, still in her Blood Moon Ball attire.

"Star? What is it?" He asked her.

She said, "Hey Marco. Y'know... we weren't able to finish our dance. So, I'm wondering... can we finish that dance?" She then smiled at him.

"Well, I don't see why not." He said. He offered his hand, which Star gracefully accepted, and they immediately began to dance. The music began to play, and they danced as slowly as they could, making most of the moments matter. They spun, they slow danced, they did what people do at formal dances.

However, both felt them becoming lost not only to the music, but to each other as well. They danced to their hearts' content to each other. They loved the feeling of their partner's movements, and both of them became in sync with their movements.

When the music ended, Marco dipped down to Star, his right hand supporting her back. Star's left hand held onto his neck, as their free hands were intertwined. They gazed into each other, their breaths felt on their noses, barely touching. They then adorned blushes on their faces.

Marco then stood Star up.

"I... wow... that was..." Marco said.

"... something... amazing." Star said.

The blood moon still shone brightly. It's gaze was focused on them.

They both looked up.

"The blood moon..."

"... two lucky souls... those under the gaze..."

"... their souls are bonded..."

"... forever."

They both turned towards each other.

"Does this mean..." Marco said.

"I... I don't know." Star said.

In their exhaustion, they both lied down on Marco's bed. Sleep immediately overcame the two, as they held hands.

Trust. It had always been about trust when Star went to the Blood Moon Ball, putting her trust in Marco to let her do this. Despite her apparent anger on Marco, Star was relieved that, if the myth was true, then she would be bonded with Marco forever. She knew that another relationship with Tom wouldn't work out, considering their past relationship. It showed that they just weren't meant to be.

However, the Myth of the Blood Moon has always been true, since the very beginning. Every single duo that was locked under the moon's gaze, it had resulted in their souls had been truly bonded and intertwined forever until their deaths. And more or less, they all had shared this bond, no matter how much time it took for them to be together.

This is no exception for Star and Marco.

* * *

The one time Marco had done what Star had done four times, had happened after Star had rescued him from the castle fiasco.

Sacrificing her wand was the biggest decision that she had done, and it was all to save a human, who is her best friend. Star wondered if she could've done anything to save both Marco and the wand, but, she had reached a conclusion that it was really either sacrificing the wand, or the one who had given her so many more reasons to live on.

Star was in her room, sitting on the bed. Both she and Marco had been sent home by River and Moon after what had transpired, while Angie and Rafael stayed in Mewni order to learn more from the Mewman king and queen.

"I sacrificed my wand, for my best friend... no... not my best friend... but..." Star tried to say the word, but she just couldn't.

 _'I mean, Marco... he has always been there for me too. He's kind, he's funny, he's helpful too, not to mention him being so good-looking as well. There have been so many times that I was at my lowest, and he's there, most of them. I can't help but fall for him. But... it wouldn't be right. Falling in love with your best friend? That seems to be the plot of a poorly written fanfiction story. But... I just feel so strongly for him. I've been trying to ignore it, but every time, every damn time he does being who he is, it just keeps getting stronger! Do I... do I... love... him? Hell do I even deserve him if I do love him?'_

She then heard a knock on the door. She went to open it, and to her surprise, she saw Marco.

"Marco?"

"Can I... stay with you?"

Star looked at him in concern, and let him in. He then sat on the bed.

"Is there anything wrong?" She asked. He looked at her

"Nightmares. I've had nightmares since we arrived. I got to sleep immediately, just for a nap, but now, I'm bombarded with the nightmares of what happened at the castle."

"What kind of nightmares?"

"Many... from when Toffee locked both of us in the glass case... or when our positions were switched, and I couldn't make a decision, resulting in you... dying... and then... when you chose the wand."

Star's eyes widened.

"I'd... pick... the wand, over you? Marco, why would you have that kind of nightmare?"

"Because... I'm just the Safe Kid, ain't I? The wand's worth more. I'm just this paranoid person, being overcautious about almost everything. I'm an outcast, you're popular. I don't deserve any-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as he was slapped by Star.

"Don't you ever say those things about yourself, Diaz! You are the most amazing person I've met in my whole life! If anything, I don't deserve you!"

This time it was Marco's eyes that widened.

"Star, why would you say that?"

"Don't you get it Marco? I'm destructive, reckless, uncaring, among other things. I always drag you into my mishaps, I make bad decisions, I don't think through much, and... well... I just don't deserve someone who's as amazing and wonderful as you! You deserve someone better, like your crush Jackie-" Star couldn't finish her sentence as Marco kissed her. Star was beyond shocked, but she returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and Marco wrapped his arms around her waist as they deepened the kiss.

They pulled away when they needed air.

"Star, I've gotten over my crush on Jackie a long time ago. And Star, I wouldn't have you any other way." He said.

"I had been thinking about you a lot for quite some time. You are an amazing person, Star. Those things you mentioned? They're a part of you. I realized too that my overcautious tendencies are a part of me as well. We both can't really take them away from us, but we'll always try to make it work."

"You're funny, you're quirky, you're beautiful, and you're fun to be with too. You had made me feel better. You changed my life for the better. You had also been there for me, just as I had been there for you. You've helped me out a lot. I realized it then... that this girl... this princess... this person that I've been with for three years now... I've fallen in love with her."

"Star... I love you." Marco finished.

Stat's shock hadn't gotten away since their kiss.

"Marco... I feel the same." Star said.

Marco gasped. "You... you do?"

Star nodded. "I do."

They hugged. When they pulled away, before they did, they shared a kiss.

"So... I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, right?" Marco asked.

"Yeah."

They both yawned. They looked at each other and they laughed.

"I guess we're both sleepy." Marco said. Star just smiled at him. They both lied down on the bed, facing each other, hands intertwined.

" 'Night Marco." Star said, and she closed her eyes, letting sleep overcome her.

Marco carefully pulled her closer to him while she slept.

"Goodnight... _mi estrella mariposa._ "

He soon fell asleep as well.

As the night shined in Echo Creek, the moon flashed red for a few seconds before returning to its original white color.

And with that, the bond between Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz has now gotten even stronger than before.

* * *

 **AN: Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.**


End file.
